Kumai Yurina
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Atsugi, Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project Kids, Tanpopo#, Guardians 4, Cat's♥Eye 7, Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello!Project}} Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by UP-FRONT PROMOTION and part of Hello! Project as a member of Berryz Koubou. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kumai Yurina was born on August 3, 1993 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2002 On June 30, Kumai Yurina was announced as one of the 15 winners of the 2002 Hello! Project Kids audition.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. 2004 She was chosen as one of the members of Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. 2009 Kumai, Mitsui Aika, Sugaya Risako and Nakajima Saki were chosen to join a sub-group called Guardians 4. The group focused on songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. '' Kumai was put in the revival of Tanpopo with Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, and Okai Chisato. She was chosen to promote the rock band ''Base Ball Bear's new album, "(WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP" in a TV commercial that features only her, this is her first time doing a solo CM. Some fans speculated that one of the reasons Kumai might have been chosen is for her surname: Kumai = Kuma = Bear, other rumours also saying that Base Ball Bear found out about Berryz Koubou by checking out their CD's in a music store where Berryz Koubou was next to them. She also left a comment on the official BBB site: "Love&POP contains many up-tempo songs, and the whole album conveys a lot of power. My favorites are "Stairway Generation" and "Umi ni Naritai pt2! I had these on loop. I'd definitely like to go to their concert as well." Base Ball Bear is a Japanese rock band under EMI Music Japan. Since two days ago when the CM appeared on YouTube, a record of over 12 million views and over 80 comments. The majority of users left comments like Kumai-chan is "kirei" and "kawaii" written in English and Japanese. 2010 For the first time during her time in Berryz Koubou, Kumai was given the center position for an A-side in the PV of Shining Power. It was also the first time she was the sole main vocalist for an A-side. 2011 Kumai, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game. Kumai played the lead role of high-school student 'Honda Chiemi'. 2012 On July 25 it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Kumai Yurina, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai will be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play will run from 9/22 till 9/30. 2013 On April 26, Kumai appeared on the cover of the magazine Weekly Famitsu Taiwan. 2014 On August 4, Kumai celebrated her 21th birthday. The special event was called Berryz Koubou ~Kumai Yurina Birthday Event 2014, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= Kumai has two younger brothers. She also has a pet dog named Mint-kun. |-|Education= When Kumai joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a third year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2012. Kumai decided to continue pursuing her education and, as of April 2014, a third year college student. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kumai Yurina: *'Kumai-chan' (熊井ちゃん): Official nickname. Used by members and fans."熊井友理奈（Berryz工房）：プロフィール" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *'Kumaicho' (くまいちょー): Official nickname. Given and used by Tsugunaga Momoko since 2005. It is now used by fans."Berryz工房・嗣永がメンバーの裏話。ラジオ公開収録にファン300人" (in Japanese). Eiga.com. 2009-08-06."西川貴教のイエノミ!! ～第十一夜～ ゲスト：Berryz工房" (in Japanese). Niconico Live. 2011-12-12. *'Yuri' (うり): Former Official Nickname, given to her since the formation of Berryz Koubou."ハロー!プロジェクト大百科" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Fanclub Edition (Media Create). Page 127. Released Date 2004-02-13. *'Yuriine' (ユリーネ): Given and used by Yaguchi Mari. Given to her during the "Charisma Idol Yagucchan" corner of the former mini show Hello Kids.Hello Kids. "Charisma Idol Yagucchan" corner. TV Tokyo. Broadcast Date 2003-01-07. *'Daikumai' (ダイクマイ): Self given nickname. Meaning "Big Kumai", children use to call her "Daikumai" due to her tall height. According to Kumai, it gives her a scary image."Right On no Gokikenyou" (ライオンのごきげんよう). Fuji TV. Broadcast Date 2012-08-27. *'Kamoi-chan' (かもいちゃん): Kamoi is a Japanese traditional architectual term for lintel. Kumai Yurina, also known as Kumai-chan, has hit her head into it a couple of times because of her exceptional height for Japanese women. Some wotas named that action “Kamoi-chan” jokingly. Profile Stats= *'Name': Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *'Birthdate': *'Official Nicknames': Kumai-chan (熊井ちゃん), Kumaichō (くまいちょー) *'Blood Type': B *'Birthplace': Atsugi, Kanagawa, Japan *'Height': 176cm (5'9) (180cm in heels) *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Purple' (2007) **'Green' (2005-Present) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' **'Red' (2012-Present) *'Hello! Project Kids Audition Song:' "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" by Tanpopo *'Current Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Berryz Koubou (2004-) **Guardians 4 (2009-2010) **Tanpopo# (2009-) **Bello! (2009) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Matcha dessert, yakiniku, tart, Kinakomochi *'Favorite Things:' Disney, monotone, magazines *'Hobbies:' Shopping, listening to music. *'Favorite English Word:' "Generation". *'Favorite Subject:' Music, Physics, Math *'Best Subject:' Japanese *'Favorite Ai no Album 8 Song:' "Because Happiness" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Natsu Matsuri" by Whiteberry. *'Current Favorite Song:' "Oh!" by Shoujo Jidai (Girls Generation). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura, collecting stickers, listening to music *'Special skill': Jump rope, unicycle *'Strong point': I don't really know, but my friends say, "You're bright and funny" *'Weak point': Natural airhead!? I can't get up in the mornings! *'Habit': Putting my hair behind my ears *'Favorite color': Light blue, white, orange, etc. I like black and brown clothes! *'Favorite flower': Hibiscus, baby's breath *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Bugs: bees, stink bug, praying mantis, horsefly. Birds: crows! *'Scared of': Monsters, fires, earthquakes *'Favorite movie': "Hotaru no Hoshi," "Koinu Dan no Monogatari," "Monsters, Inc." *'Favorite book': "Musume Monogatari," "Tottemo Minimoni," "Helen Keller" *'Favorite word': "HAPPY," "shiawase" (happiness), "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite food': Ice-cream, sushi rolls, yakiniku *'Least favorite food': Green peas, tomatoes, mayonnaise *'Favorite song': "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi), "Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH" (ZYX), "First KISS" (Aa!) *'Charm point': My tall height... haha ;2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::No matter what time of the day it is, we always say "Ohayou Gozaimasu" (good morning). It was difficult getting used to this. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::Saitama Super Arena event; we were the youngest artists ever to appear at this venue. :3. What are your goals?: ::I want more recognition and want the group to become idols that everybody loves. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::I will be 66. I hope I am healthy and still young! Discography :See also: Kumai Yurina Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2011.12.23 one day in autumn (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.04.18 Lily (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.10.05 brand new day (“e-Hello!” DVD) Other DVDs *2010.11.xx Berryz Days 2 (with Shimizu Saki & Tokunaga Chinami) *2011.02.xx Berryz Days 3 (Sudou Maasa & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2012.03.xx Berryz Days 4 (with Sugaya Risako) *2013.12.26 Kumai Yurina Birthday Event ~enjoy twenty summer~ Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2007.08.29 Yurina (友理奈) #2009.07.27 FLOWERAGE #2010.12.17 KumaSpo! Digital Photobooks *2009.07.31 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Yurina version) *2010.08.17 Flowerage -Femme- *2010.05.14 Flowerage -Fille- *2011.03.01 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Yurina version) *2011.05.31 KumaSpo! -DIVE!!- (クマスポ！-DIVE!!-) *2011.06.29 KumaSpo! -RUN!!- (クマスポ！-RUN!!-) *2011.07.27 KumaSpo! -SWIM!!- (クマスポ！-SWIM!!-) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Yurina version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2008.09.20 Photo Tecnic Digital *2011.09.03 GooBike *2013.04.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.433 *2013.09.12 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.451 Featured on the cover *2010.04.xx Asian Plus Photo Book Vol.54 (with Saki Shimizu & Chinami Tokunaga) *2011.11.29 Mac People (with Airi Suzuki) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand No.142 (with Saki Shimizu & Risako Sugaya) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feature, Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Sugaya Risako) *2014.01.27 Big Comic Spirits (with Yokoyama Rurika) Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Honda Chiemi) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2002-2004 Hello Kids *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Drama *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Theater *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Olga and Rene) *2014 Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Girls Drama Club "GI Samurai The Musical" *2014 Sengoku Jieitai Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2009– Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) *2012– BZS1422 Commercials *2003 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) *2009 Base Ball Bear's (WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP? Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩) by Morning Musume *Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) by Tanpopo *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya 2nd Event (2008.09.12) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY by Berryz Koubou *Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック浮かれモード) by Fujimoto Miki 3rd Event (2009.04.25) *Anshinkan (安心感) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.13) *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (笑っちゃおうよBOYFRIEND) by Berryz Koubou *Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色と) by Morning Musume *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Itsuka Dokoka de. (いつかどこかで) by Guardians 4 *CLAP! by Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina Rankings *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member/001-.html *She ranked 1st in a magazine's 2011 "Girls that seem like they'll become big stars in the future" poll. http://chisatointelligenceagency.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/lib396789.jpg%7CSource *She ranked 10th most stylish idol by high school girls in a 2014 women's magazine. http://i.imgur.com/vJBSYXH.jpg Trivia *Has a dog named "Mint". *She is the tallest girl in all of Hello! Project. *Her favorite artists are ayaka, Crystal Kay, UNJASH and Sakurazuka Yakkun. *WithinBerryz Koubou, she is closest to Sudo Maasa. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Natsuyaki Miyabi. *She claimed that her own name is a bit difficult to say. *She sometimes get to keep the change when it's 30 yen or so. And when her grandfather comes to visit, he sometimes give her 10 thousand. *In one of Berryz Koubou's DVD magazines, Kumai has claimed she wants to visit the country Belize. Also, Sugaya Risako said "I often share a hotel room with Kumai-chan. She sets an alarm clock, which rings really loud. Even though it is ringing really loud, she doesn't wake up at all. She always turns it to the maximum volume". *According to Miyabi], she believes Kumai's new nickname should be "tissues". *She has claimed that all the dance lessons they took, prior to debuting in Berryz Koubou, were the hardest things in her life. *She said that is important to keep the memories of past time with, for example, an album. To her, that and her family and friends are all precious. *Since she likes fireworks, she wants to make a firework with the words "Berryz Koubou". *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about fashion. *Says she'd like to release a fourth photobook and like to try on different kinds of clothes. *She admires pretty girls who, curiously, don’t have much make-up on, like Nose Karina and Hasegawa Jun. *She'd like to try out being a fashion model and also aims to become a cool woman. *Said she can't live without her dog Mint, because she soothes her everyday. *She saved a fan letter that was sent to her in 2005 from Sashihara Rino. *Sudo Maasa said that she's an airhead. *When she was asked which smile of all Hello! Project members she likes the most she answered it would be either Yajima Maimi or Sudo Maasa. See Also *Kumai Yurina Gallery *Kumai Yurina Discography Featured In *Kumai Yurina Concerts & Events Appearances Kumai Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog Category:Kumai Yurina Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Guardians 4 Category:Tanpopo Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood type B Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:1993 Births Category:August Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Red Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Leo Category:Members currently attending university Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Maccha's cs:Kumai Yurina es:Kumai Yurina fr:Kumai Yurina it:Kumai Yurina